The Greatest Mistake
by Twilighter1006
Summary: They make a mistake on the night of the Yule Ball, Mya soon finds out she a left with a gift from that night. Before she could tell him though she gets kidnapped. By who though? What will anyone want with her? What is this gift? Find out...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She sat there shaking, it was cold here. Nothing she was use too, she has been crying and praying for someone to save her from this dreadful, disgusting place. Nobody knew she here, they properly didn't even know she was gone.

_Don't think like that_, she thought to herself. She needed to saved, not for herself but for her unborn child.

She has been here since the end of the second task, she didn't know how long ago that had been. It felt like months since they first took her. She wanted to know why but all they said was because of her child. What about her child? How did her child have anything to do this? They never answered her question, they just laughed at her and walked away.

She sat on the bed chained up, there was no words to describe this place, however they made sure she had enough food to make sure she survived to carry her unborn child. After that she didn't know what will happen to her, they might keep her around or worse…She might never see her friends, her family again. Or even him, they man who impregnated her. She loved him, but he felt nothing but friendship to her. She silently cried to herself as the thought of never seeing her child.

She heard a noise and looked up worriedly, she saw him walking towards her with that twisted smirk of his. He leaned forward to unchain her, he made sure he leaned down to smell her. She looked away in total disgust, he knew what he was doing to her and let on a little laugh, she felt her skin crawl. This man was revolting. After feeling her wrists free she moved her hands to rub against them as they were painful.

He looked down at her and grinned, "Master once to see you beautiful" his hand went to stroke her cheek, she moved her head back and looked at him, hatred ran through her body. She moved as quickly as her six month pregnant bump would let her and wondered to the place where she knew this 'master' was. Once entering the room, she looked round and saw him sat on the chair, she turned her noise at him and waiting for him to start talking to her. She knew never to start because that would earn her either a beating or no food for a day or two.

"Tonight is the night" the 'master' said with a grin on his face, she looked at him with disgust. She knew something was meant to be happening on the 24th June but what she did not know. The next thing she knew was someone grabbing her from behind and wrapping robe around her, she tried to struggle without making sure she didn't hurt the baby, but it was no use.

She was then pulled outside of the house and into a graveyard, that was when she noticed him there...


	2. Chapter One

**Hello,**

**This is my new story that I'm trying out, hopefully you all like it! I've had this idea in my head for ages but never knew how to go about it so I'm hoping it goes okay. Let me know what you think of it please, reviews will be amazing. I will try to update as often as I can. **

**I don't own anything part from the characters I've made up and the storyline everything else is owned by the lovely J. K. Rowling. **

**Anyways, enjoy everyone.**

**Thank you**

**Twilighter1006**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

Mya Kingsfield was a natural red haired girl with bright hazel eyes, on the outside people thought she was a 'normal' girl that would go to a 'normal' school and have a 'normal' teenage life. But that was very far from the truth, Mya Kingsfield was anything but 'normal'.

At the tender age of ten Mya always thought she was different to 'normal' children she went to school with and danced with. And right she was, the summer before her eleventh birthday a woman turned up at the house. She looked slightly scary and weird, the woman had; a pointy hat on, her hair was in a tight bun with long robes. She looked from a different era to the year of 1989. This woman introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall, she then explained to Mya and her parents about a different world to theirs. A wizarding world.

McGonagall explained that Mya was a witch and she Minerva explained that she was also a witch that taught at a school, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall explained to her parents and Mya that she should go to a school where she is be taught appropriate spells and charms under the greatest wizard ever, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Mya's mother and father were shocked yet ecstatic, they knew Mya was a special girl from the moment she was born. And for her to be able to go to the school where she will learn all about herself was just what she needed. Her parents quickly quickly told Professor McGonagall that she will be attending the school.

Throughout the summer was hard Mya as she ready herself for her new school, it was an experience going to Diagon Alley with her parents. None of them knew what to look at first, it was busy with other witches and wizards sorting out they're children ready to go off to Hogwarts, whether it was there first time or not. Mya couldn't believe her eyes during her trip in Diagon Alley, she had to keep pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Before they knew it Mya was off to Hogwarts, saying goodbye to her parents was quite hard for the young girl especially since she never left them for long periods of time. But once she was on Hogwarts Express the thought of her parents no longer lingered on her mind. Once reaching Hogwarts Mya found that there was four houses at Hogwarts which she had to be sorted into a house. Hufflepuff was her house.

During her first year at Hogwarts Mya made many friends, but the people who stood by her were her two best friends; Alana Gellar and Megan Perrott. The three girls quickly befriended three young gentleman; Cedric Diggory, Alex Peterson and Mark Summerby. The six of them soon became inseparable, and Mya couldn't of asked for better friends then she had made here. Mya had always found it hard to make friends back in the 'muggle' world, a term she soon learnt at school to describe one magical folks like her parents.

In her years at Hogwarts, Mya became more and more attracted to one of her close friends, Cedric Diggory. At first she thought it was just a crush and that it would fade in time however this wasn't the case, in time Mya's feelings for her best friend strengthen as years went by. In her sixth year, Mya was incredible proud of Cedric when he became a Triwizard Champion, so was also proud of him when he lived and was successful after the first task. Mya was also proud of him when he asked her to show him the dance for the Yule Ball and practice with him, seeing as she was a dancer in the 'muggle' world.

However Mya was crushed when he asked Cho Chang to the accompany him to the Yule Ball. Cho Chang was an incredibly popular girl throughout the school, she was a Ravenclaw in her fifth year, long straight raven hair with a smile to die for. There were no words to describe how Mya felt when she heard the news but as usually Mya out on her best fake smile for Cedric. Her mood lifted a little when a seventh year Gryffindor, Eric James asked her to the Yule Ball as friends.

And this is where her story shall begin…

Mya was at the edge of the staircase, saying she was nervous was an understatement of the century. She was ready to meet Eric in the entrance hall to attend the Yule Ball but her nerves had got the best of her so she needed a breather to calm herself down. Why she was nervous? Because she had just seen Cedric and Cho at the bottom chatting with Alana, Mark, Megan and Alex. Mya felt slight jealously, Cho looked amazing in her long silver Chinese style dress, it had gorgeous patterns on it. She really did look beautiful and then there was him. He looked breath-taking.

_Don't think about him. Right, you can do this Mya_ she thought to herself.

"Now or never" she muttered to her. Coming out of her hiding place she slowly and steady walked down the steps looking for Eric in the crowd. Her eyes met Cedric's, his eyes were full of amazement. She blushed a little and continued looking for Eric, once she connected eyes with him, he moved through the crowd at met her at the bottom of the staircase. It that moment it felt like she living in a fairytale or starring in a movie. Eric kissed her hand and grinned at her this was again caused her to blush.

"You look beautiful Mya" Eric complimented to her, she once again blushed. This seemed like a normal reaction for her tonight!

"Thank you Eric, you scrub well too" Mya spoke softly back to him, he did. Eric was a well liked man throughout the school with his well built body, ocean blue eyes, boyish charming smile and his kindness to everyone around him including to the Slytherin. And that is why he was chosen as Head Boy. Everyone but the Champions and they're dates was ushered into the Great Hall, they all stood around the entrance waiting for them to make an appearance.

When they did finally arrive Mya took note who was with who. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davis, a Ravenclaw sixth year, led the other champions into the Great Hall. Followed by Cedric and Cho, who was closely followed by Viktor Krum….was that Hermione Granger!? It was…wow, she looks beautiful. After them came the fourth unexpected champion Harry Potter and one of the Patil twins. Once they started off dance everyone soon joined them onto the dance floor.

Mya being a dancer dragged Eric on to the dance floor, Mya was quite lucky as she had the grace for this dance as well as her dancing partner so there was no awkward stepping on toes or feet for either one of them. Both of them did notice that many of the students especially boys kept stepping on the dates feet. Mya felt a bit of sympathy for them however she also felt relive.

The night was a blur for Mya, she had more fun with Eric than she thought she would. She was pleasantly surprised when the Werid Sisters turned up! Eric was the perfect gentleman throughout the evening, he got her drinks when she wanted one, danced with her and was at the side all night. The thought of Cedric left her mind completely which she was thankful for, she didn't want to ruin the night for Eric or herself by thinking about him. Eric slowly walked her to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I had a great time tonight Mya" Eric stated, Mya looked over at him shyly and smiled at him.

"I had a wonderful time too Eric" Mya replied, once reaching her common room they stood there for a couple of moment awkwardly neither one knowing how to end the perfect night. In the end, Eric softly kissed Mya's cheek and wished her good night. Mya whispered the password and entered her common room with a massive smile on her face. Her smile soon fell when she saw Cedric at the fireplace drunkly trying to light a fire, Mya huffed and stalked over to him. She moved him out of the way, and pointed her wand.

"Incendio" Flames soon covered the fireplace, Mya turned and jumped once she saw how close Cedric was to her. She looked up at him in shock, she started to open her mouth when Cedric leaned down and kissed Mya harshly. Mya didn't know what to do, his lips was finally on hers, but that still didn't stop her from thinking and feeling that this was wrong. She pushed him away and looked at him.

"What do you think your doing!?" She exclaimed to him, he struggled and moved forward for her again and this time she couldn't force herself to stop him even if it did feel wrong.

Everything about what happened hours before left Mya's mind,all she could think about was kissing Cedric. Nothing else in the world mattered to her, even the tiny fact that he was drunk didn't matter to her. She was finally being kissed by Cedric. Her lifetime long crush.

Mya was quickly brought back to reality when his hand wound itself into Mya's curled hair as the other pushed on the small of her back begging her to be closer. Mya's hands grabbed his shoulders firmly and his mouth left Mya's to roam down her neck . A soft moan escaped her lips as he licked at the area on her neck. Cedric's lips made their way back up to Mya's desperate ones, he picked Mya up bridal style and carefully put her on the couch trying not to lose connection with her lips. Cedric positioned himself in-between Mya's legs, his hips grounding against hers, making sure she knew what she was doing to him.

Mya let out a soft whimper as Cedric kept grounding his erection against her aching heat, his lips travelled back down to her neck, moved pulled her up a little bit to be able to unzip her dress. The dress fell from Mya's shoulders, Cedric broke the connection of the kiss and leaned back onto his knees. He pulled Mya with him and took away the soft material away from her body, placing it on the floor. He took in the sight before him She laid there sprawled on the couch in the middle of the common room with her legs spread, in a pair of navy blue panties and a matching strapless bra. He rushed back to Mya and returning to his pervious position, in-between her legs.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face, before softly placing his lips to hers once again. Mya couldn't believe what was happening to her. One minute she was telling him no and the next moment she is snogging him. She couldn't think about anything but Cedric and what was happening now. He pulled her closer to him and lifting her back off from the couch, he quickly managed to take of Mya's bra and threw it across the room.

At the sight of Mya's uncovered breast he got a dazed look in his eyes and ogled them. His face was lit up as his hands cupped her left breasts, he got a look of determination in his eyes as he went towards her right nipple and latched his mouth on it, sucking and pulling. All the while Mya kept thinking that this was the first time anyone had seen her breasts. The first time anyone had touched her like this. Mya was in completely lost in the passion that her best friend displayed.

"Cedric…" Mya released in a breathy moan.

He continued teased her, flicking her nipple with his tongue. She started squirmed and he let his mouth drop towards the flatness of her stomach to the top of her panties. He pulled on them as he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and then gently pulled them off as he leaned down to inhale the scent of her arousal for him. He pressed his nose close towards where she was ready for him and he ran his tongue between her folds and began concentrating on her clit.

One of Mya's hand reached down to cup her breast as the other settled in his hair, pulling him closer to her while his tongue worked over her. Mya looked down and met his eyes and saw the hunger he felt for her and the need. He pinched and plucked at her nipple with his thumb and forefinger and Cedric slipped a finger inside her, moving it with the rate of her tugs. The dual stimulation was driving Mya insane with lust as she found herself being brought over the edge and right into her orgasm.

"Perfect," Mya panted as he lapped up her juices. Mya's brain went all fuzzy as he crawled up her body and kissed her hard on the lips dipping his tongue, saturated with her juices into her mouth. She reached between them and boldly took hold of his straining erection, eliciting a grunt of him. With the help of Cedric they managed to get him out of his dress robes and her hand quickly latched on to him. Mya looked down and saw how big he was.

Cedric smirked back. "You have to tell me if it hurts you. I'll stop and let you adjust."

"Okay" Mya whispered to him, _so this is how I'm going to lose my virginity, while Cedric is completely drunk_, Mya thought sarcastically to herself. She was about to stop the activity that was about to take place when Cedric leaned down and lightly kissed her. Instantly forgetting about her previously worries Mya kissed him back. Cedric gripped his cock and led it to her entrance and she felt his tip at her wet center causing them both to moan in unison. He gently moved forward, stretching her walls.

"Are you okay?" he grunted.

She nodded and let him continue fill her up. As he pushed further in Mya asked him to stop so she could let her body get use to the foreign invader that was his cock. When he got almost all the way in she looked up into his eyes and nodded knowing that Cedric would understand.

He pulled out of her slightly before thrusting back in with one, powerful stroke. Her hand flew to his hip, which coursed him to stop for a second and she held onto him as she breathed through the pain.

"I'm okay." She stated lifting her hips to his.

He groaned in pleasure as he began to pull out of her and push back in. The rhythm began slow and sensual before he started angling his hips to brush against Mya's clit with each thrust. Mya's body began to become undone and she could tell by the frantic thrust of Cedric's body that he was close too. Her body coiled up and quickly released itself in one loud moan that was muffled by Cedric's hot mouth on top of her lips. And at the feeling of her walls clenching around him he came, hard inside her moaning her name. His body collapsed on top of Mya's, breathing heavily.

It was then that they both came to realise what they had just done and what boundary they just crossed. Cedric quick it moved away from Mya and grabbed his clothes, Mya closed her eyes as she listened to Cedric putting his clothes back on. Neither one said a word, Mya felt a tear slip out when she heard him walk up the stairs. She quickly gathered her clothes and ran to her dormitories.

It was the first of many nights Mya cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello,**

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything part from the characters I've made up and the storyline everything else is owned by the lovely J. K. Rowling. **

**Anyways, enjoy everyone.**

**Thank you**

**Twilighter1006**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The following day was incredibly painful for Mya, after being best friends for six years Mya never tried to ignore Cedric in all those years yet now she is avoiding him like plague. It seemed to her that he avoided her as well. She was happy for it to go that way because it meant that she didn't have to have that awkward encounter after what happened last night.

Waking up after crying yourself to sleep was horrific, it felt being hit by a ton of bricks plus having a thumbing headache from it. Plus she had the blotchy red sore eyes, she didn't a sight that's for sure. Megan and Alana knew something was wrong with her but she never told them. It wasn't until dinner that she finally broke her poker face to her concerned friends. Throughout the day Mya hid in her dormitory seeing as there was no class plus the weather was absolutely dreadful., the only time she came out of her bedroom and the common room was for dinner. She managed to skip breakfast and lunch because she didn't feel hungry, but she knew by dinner she had to have something to eat.

Sat at dinner waiting for the hall to fill, Mya was waiting patiently for her friends however Mya's eye caught a couple in lip lock before saying goodbye to one another before going to their separate tables. Mya noticed that it was Cedric and Cho, Mya soon chocked up and stood by. She couldn't face him or anyone else for that matter. She quickly rushed out of the hall no longer feeling hungry. She soon bumped into Megan and Alana with tears in her eyes, when they saw her running towards the common room they also forgot about their hunger and ran after their best friend.

Once reaching the common room, Mya feel apart. All that pain from what happened, all the hurt she has felt for years was the undoing for her. She slid down the wall and poured her heart out. She felt two people sat each side of her rocking her while she cried.

"It's okay Mya…." She heard Megan's voice whisper, she knew she was going to be but that didn't stop her from feeling this hysteria. She leaned onto the over person who she assumed to be Alana and just cried.

Alana Gellar was every man dream girl, she was a tall long legged blonde with a gorgeous figure. However with this blonde she was not to be messed with, she has a terrible temper and she can somehow manage to out smart practically everyone but Hermione Granger, fourth year. Even though she had a fiery temperament she was one of the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, she also stuck by her best friends; Mya and Megan.

Megan Perrott seemed like your plain jane with her long straight brown hair and brown eyes. But she was anything but a plain jane, Megan was quite possibly the loudest person in the entire school and Mya had ever meet. Megan was the one with the wicked sense of humour and had the answer for everything even when she was in trouble. Megan seemed to be the trouble maker in the trio and it seemed she enjoyed watching and joining in when the Weasley twins cause havoc for everyone. But just like her other friend, Megan was also incredibly loyal however she will tell you when you're wrong.

Neither of the girls knew how to react to Mya like this, they have never all their years of being friends seen her like this. She was completely vulnerable, broken and discountenance, it broke their hearts seeing her like this. She was the stronger one out of the trio and now she needs them more than ever. It felt like eternity sitting there with her rocking her backwards and forwards and reassuring her. When she finally stopped, they made her lean on them and walked up to their dormitory sitting her on a comfy bed they sat opposite her waiting for her to open up to them.

Mya closed her eyes as fresh tears surfaced, with a shaky voice she started to tel, them what happened.

"After the Yule Ball I came into the common room to see Cedric drunkly trying to light a fire manually. I moved him out of the way…I lit the fire and turned round…Ced was right behind me and he…he kissed me…after that we…we had sex…" Talking about it brought more tears to her sore eyes. The girls didn't know what to say so instead they just went to each side of Mya and comforted her to the best that they could.

"Oh…Mya" Alana sincerely, she put her arms around Mya and leaned into her. The only sound that was in the girls bedroom was from Mya's sobs of a heartbreak. When she eventually calmed down again, she started to talk.

"When did they get together?" It was a question that had been going around in her head since she saw them kissing.

"This morning…" Megan answered, Mya closed her eyes and let out a shaky breathe. No-one could explain the pain when going through a heartbreak but what she did know is that she had two amazing best friends for a support system. The girls sat there in total silence for a little while until they started to hear people coming into the common room implying that everyone has finished dinner. What they did not expect was a light knock at the door. They all looked at one another and then the door, Megan walked over to the bedroom door a jar. Neither Alana or Mya could hear what was being said but after a moment or two Megan opened the door a bit wider to allow Alex and Mark to come into the room.

"This is where my favourite girls where hiding" Mark said rubbing his hands together with a massive smile on his face. Mark Summerby is the guy who overprotective when it comes to the girls, he is also the joker of there little group. Mark was a tanned skinned guy, with dark brown hair with the melting brown eyes. Mark wondered over to the girls, he smiled over at Mya and kissed Alana's cheek, he is very very very taken. He was Alana's boyfriend they have been together since their fourth year. Somehow, they seem to have the perfect relationship.

After Mark, Alex Peterson came into the room. He was the quiet one out of all six of them, how he is friends with all them was a mystery to everyone. But once people got to know him they understood why he was friends with the rest. Alex was incredible tall standing at 6ft 11in, he had bright blue eyes along with his unattainable curly black hair. Alex had a massive crush on Megan and visa verse however they kept going around in circles, everyone was waiting for them to just admit their feeling for one another but neither never said a thing.

Megan shut the door and wondered over to her bed which was opposite to Mya and sat down with Alex. _They are so adorable, wish they would just admit their feelings! _Mya thought to herself. All five of them sat there chatting away about everything and nothing, it was then that Mya noticed that she will be okay and everything will be fine because she had four amazing friends. Even though Mark and Alex didn't know what happened between her and Cedric, they knew she needed cheering up and they done exactly that.

They were all laughing at something that Alex had just said when there was a knock at the door, Mya knew exactly who it was and she knew she had to face him at some point but the thought of her facing him now made her feel sick with dread.

_Rather it be sooner rather than later I suppose,_ Mya thought to herself as she got up from her place and opened the door to see Cedric there smiling at her.

"Hey Mya, you okay?" he asked her, she had a funny feeling that he didn't remember what happened last night. So without giving anything away she replied back to him.

"Hey Ced, yeah I'm fine thanks…how are you?" She inquired to him, she looked into his eyes and felt completely heartbroken, those eyes where one of her massive weaknesses when it came to Cedric, she quickly looked away from him trying to forget everything yet it all seemed to keep coming back to haunt her.

"Yeah I'm fine Mya, actually I was wondering whether I could quickly talk to you?" she nodded her head, and moved forward to step out of the room and shutting the door behindher. They both stood awkwardly outside of the dormitory for a couple of moments when Cedric started the conversation.

"Mya…I have a feeling that I had done something to offended you last night and I wanted to apologise if I had. You see I don't really remember much about what happened but I just got this feeling that I had upset you or something last night. Seeing as you have avoided me…" Cedric rambled on, and then looking into Mya's eyes and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of hurt run through her eyes before it changed to something else.

"Cedric, you didn't offend me at all last night" Mya started to lie to him, "I overslept this morning as we didn't have classes and when I did wake up, I just did a little bit of homework" Mya lied to him, she hoped that he didn't see through that lie at all. He frowned a little then smiled at her.

"Okay well I just wanted to make sure I hadn't offended you or anything…" Cedric stated, Mya smiled t him. He was always concerned over everyone else but himself. But that is why she loved him so…

_Forget it Mya_, her inner thoughts shouted to herself.

"I hear you and Cho Chang are official" she faked smiled at him, he moved his hands to the back of his neck, _he only does this when he is nervous _Mya noted down.._great now I know his every move to indicate his mood. Get a life Mya,_ once again her inners thoughts moaned at her.

"Yeah, I asked her this morning…" Cedric happily stated, Mya smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you" _Liar_…she thought to herself. Just as they both opened their mouths to say something someone opened her dormitory door.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" they both let out an awkward laugh and wondered back into the room, Alana and Megan both shooting her questioning looks, she lightly shook her head signal them to stop. Once all the gang was there they continued talking and going to back to the normal atmosphere. Mya then came to conclusion that she will have to get over Cedric and what happened last night because he will only ever see her as a friend and that was that.


End file.
